Night On The Town
by IrishArmyBrat06
Summary: Lulu is bored, and it is Karaoke night down at Jakes! Lots of pairings, T for language! Please Review! I was having fun lol
1. Kerosene

Title: Night On The Town

Disclaimer: own nothing, not characters or songs.

Chapter 1: Kerosene (Lulu)

I was lying on my bed going stir crazy in the Quartermain mansion and it was only six in the evening. Ever since my mom relapsed into her catatonic state, Monica feels I need to be carefully watched. Well to hell with that! Rolling across my bed, I grabbed my cell phone. '_beep, beep, beep,'_ the annoying little beeping continued on until I found the number I wanted. Pushing talk I listen to the phone ring.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

"Liz! What are you doing tonight? Can you do something?" I quickly asked.

"Um, I can probably do something, why?"

"Because, I'm going stir crazy here and 'Jake's Bar' has Karaoke tonight!" I squeaked. Elizabeth could only laugh at me. "Please go!!!" I begged.

"Yea, sure, let me see if Grams will watch Cam tonight and I'll give you a call back then."

"Yay!" we said a quick good-bye and I hung up the cell phone. Bounding over to my closet to see what would be suitable for a good night of karaoke, I pulled out a pale blue and white long sleeve shirt, a mini skirt and calf-length boots. And to top off the outfit, in my closet I found a pale blue and white striped scarf. Perfect!

Just then my phone rang with Elizabeth ring tone. "Hello?"

"It's good. Do you want me to come get you in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect!" I squeaked. Okay I really need to stop the whole squeaking thing. "invite some people! The more the merrier!"

"Good point! Do you care who? As long as it isn't Maxie Jones…"

"Not at all!" I was smiling. It was going to be a good night. I could tell. "Okay, I'm going to invite Milo, and then get ready to go. I'll see ya in an hour!"

"See ya then!" and we both hung up.

Going back through my phone book hearing that aggravating beep made me want to throw my phone across the room. I finally found the number I was looking for and mashed the talk button. I listened to next annoying thing, the ringing of a phone. After the third ring it was finally answered. "hello?"

"Milo!" I almost shouted. "Tell me you're free tonight, please!" I was begging.

Chuckling at me, "Yea, why?"

"Then tell me you'll go to Jakes tonight. It's karaoke!"

"Um, hold on okay Lulu?" he put his hand over the mouth piece and there was muffled voices. Then I heard a laugh and got back on. "When would you like to be picked up?"

"I have that taken care of, just meet me at Jakes in an hour, deal?"

"Deal." He said, and I could tell that he was smiling. After I hung up the phone with Milo, I decided I would take a quick shower and start to get ready.

x

An hour later we were finally at Jakes for the karaoke. Even before placing my drink order, which Elizabeth told me there was no drinking allowed for me, no matter who offered to by them, I went up and put in my tag for a song I was going to sing.

Then I went and got my drink, and there was Milo and Max both. "Do you Giambetti brothers ever separate?" I asked with a smile and earned a chuckle from both of them.

"No." the two said simultaneously. Which made the four of us laugh a little more.

"So, Liz, who did you invite." I asked curiously.

"Lucky…" she smiled. "And Jason."

Turning to look at Milo and Max I raised my eyebrows as if to ask them the same question. "Sonny." Max offered up.

"Cool! The more the merrier!" I repeated. I turned to look towards the door and see my brother coming through it. He came wandering over giving me a hug and giving Elizabeth an awkward hug. Just then something by the door caught my eye. I quickly turned to look and it was none other than Maxie Jones. "Lucky, tell me you didn't invite Maxie Jones." I growled.

"No, but I think she over heard my conversation." He too was really pissed at her because she lied to him about a phony pregnancy and miscarriage. But I'm the whore, or so she says.

"Whatever, we'll just ignore her." Elizabeth said smiling at Lucky. She seemed to be wanting to try over with Lucky, ever since he got addicted to pills. Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, he returned the smile and holding her hand as well. I couldn't be happier for my brother.

Sonny came in with Jason and Carly and they wandered over to our table as well. In the corner coming towards our table wasn't just Sonny and his gang, but it was Maxie, her sister, Georgie Jones and Dillon Quartermain. They were heading towards us, just after Sonny was.

"Hey Mr. C., Mrs. C., Jason. How are you all?" Max asked, standing quickly.

"Relax would you? You're not working!" Sonny said with a smile. Who knew? Mob bosses do know how to have fun and let their bodyguards have fun as well! Apparently tonight would turn out to be really kind of interesting.

"Hi Lucky!" Maxie said sweetly. "Thank you for inviting me." She just had to add that smile that made me want to jump up and punch her in the face. I would of too, had I not been in a skirt! Damn it for wanting to look pretty!

"You look beautiful." Milo whispered in my ear, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks and a smile came unwillingly to my lips.

"Thank you, you're looking pretty good yourself." I murmured back. He too blushed.

"Cruz, over here!" Lucky hollered. His partner and longtime friend came drifting over to our table and pulled up a chair.

"Hey everyone!" Cruz smiled at everyone, including me, but it seemed that his smiled lingered on me for a few seconds longer. He may be good looking but, my brother would have his head if anything were to ever happen between Cruz and me.

Georgie and Dillon came and sat with Maxie at the table by ours. It wasn't too much longer and professor Marquez joined them, along with his friends, Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio, who was constantly moving between the two tables.

"Hey, how about we save Robin some trouble, and move the two tables together?" I said. I looked at Elizabeth apologetically, hoping she understood. Robin was a good person but she kept trying to hold two conversations at once by jumping up and running between tables, her legs would be killing her half way through the night. Liz smiled at me showing that she understood why I had suggested it.

"Are you sure you won't kill her?" Milo hissed to me.

"Only if you don't hold me back I will." I smiled back at him. I knew he wouldn't let me hurt anyone or anyone hurt me. Milo was a total sweetheart, and I just loved that about him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show some sign of affection towards him and squeezed my hand back.

x

It only took us about a half hour to get settled with the tables to where we could all deal with who we were sitting next to. To my left was Milo and to my right was Liz. I was good.

"Lulu Spencer, you're up with Kerosene, by Miranda Lambert."

I ran up to the stage, adrenaline pumping through me. This one was for Dillon, I couldn't help but think while I stood up there waiting for the first lines of the song.

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet._

_I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess_

_Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'._

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me._

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_

_Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song_

_Trade the truth for a lie, cheating really aint a crime_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

The look on Dillon's face at the line about cheating not being a crime was priceless. Maxie just stared at me with her smug look, no doubt I'd get some nasty comment when I sat down, but I could deal with her, I had Milo by my side.

_Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in kerosene_

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn ha!_

_Dirty hands aint made for shaken, aint a rule that aint worth breaking_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me._

That's right, the Quartermain high society can burn. One of these days I'll be lighting the torch. Us Spencer's and the Quartermain's are like dynamite and a match!

_Now I don't hate the one who left_

_You can't hate someone who's dead_

_He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun._

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name._

_Well, I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me!"_

I couldn't help but smile as I walked off the stage, it was entirely too funny to see some random girl pull off a country song.

"Good thinking, Lulu, too bad it was your fault Dillon cheated." Maxie started

"Who's fault was it that Lucky cheated then?" Liz snapped. That shut Maxie Jones up real quick. She looked at me, knowing that I had made a mistake too, but I had tried to fix mine. Maxie didn't care either way.

Authors Note: Just to let you know, as the chapter changes, so does the P.o.V.! Please Review!


	2. Coast of Carolina

Title: Night On The Town

Disclaimer: Own nothing, not the character or the song.

Chapter 2: Coast of Carolina (Lucky)

I was sitting in "Kelly's" debating if I was going to leave because Maxie Jones was there looking for trouble and I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her. I used her yes, I slept with her yes, I have no doubt in my mind that I hurt her in all this, but she lied to me, claiming she was pregnant and faking a miscarriage. She was so… manipulative.

It was a little after six when my cell phone rang and when I looked at the screen to see who it was, the name said 'Liz'. For a minute I stared in wonder then quickly answered before it went to my voicemail.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" I asked trying to sound casual. She started going on about her and my sister going to karaoke at Jakes and wanting me to go. I couldn't help but smile; maybe I did have a chance with her again. "Yea, sure! Count me in… what time?" I quickly asked, I couldn't give her the chance to back out now. Not when I was so close. "Cool, so I'll meet you and Lulu at Jakes between seven and quarter after. Sounds good! See ya then Liz, bye!" I hung up the phone feeling like I was in high school again about to go to prom or something.

I hurried up the stair to my apartment above the diner and wanted to jump in the shower and look nice for this. I was determined to show Elizabeth I was sober, and I was going to stay sober. I was going to show her I was good enough to be apart of her life again.

x

I got to Jakes a few minutes past seven and looked around to find Lulu and Liz already sitting at a table. I was eyeing the people that were sitting with them, soon it hit me who they were, Max and Milo Giambetti. Sonny Corinthos bodyguards. It made me a little worried to see how cozy Lulu was with the youngest of the two. I went over and gave her a hug, in attempts to fend him off of my sister but, he hardly seemed discouraged. I turned to Elizabeth, and I realized I hadn't planned that far in ahead. Do I hug her? Kiss her cheek? I settled for an awkward hug. It will do for now I guess.

"You did not invite Maxie Jones did you?" Lulu snarled at me.

"No, I think she overheard my conversation with Liz though." I growled watching her take her jacket off. Right now, she was by herself but soon enough she would have others there for her. I cant believe she actually had the guts to practically follow me here.

"Hi Lucky!" she said sweetly, it was all an act and I knew it. I looked over to see the youngest of the Giambetti brothers whispering in Lulu's ear, and she blushed. "Thanks for inviting me." Maxie said with a smile.

I then realized, I may be too hard on the brothers. The one, I think his name is Milo, was trying to keep Lulu from getting in trouble. Just then Cruz, my work partner and my good friend came in.

"Hey Everyone." He said smiling at everyone… I'm not sure if it was me, but I think he lingered on my little sister a little longer than he should have… I don't know, I doubt he would do something like that.

x

It took about a half hour or so for everyone to get there. When Robin Scorpio came in she was attempting to hold up two conversations with Elizabeth and Patrick. Lulu must have noticed and she obviously felt pretty bad, because she spoke up. "How about we save Robin some trouble and put the tables together?" she asked, and that would mean dealing with Maxie Jones, and Lulu hates her even more than I do. Lulu then looked apologetically at Elizabeth and Liz only smiled. Lulu was only trying to do what was best. Elizabeth squeezed my hand in a way that said she was alright if I was. And if Liz was on my side, then I could take on anything.

x

"Good thinking, Lulu, but too bad it your fault Dillon cheated." Maxie started in on my little sister before I had a chance to speak up, Elizabeth beat me to the punch.

"Who's fault was it that Lucky cheated then?" Some women could get wicked in the battle of words, I realized.

"I think you need to back off my sister, for good. She had done nothing but look out for me the way you have Georgie. Lulu is out of your life, you stay the hell out of hers." I couldn't help but growl. I felt Elizabeth's arm go around the back of my chair and hold me close. I had missed this so much.

"Lucky Spencer, you're up now, with Coast of Carolina by Jimmy Buffet." Coleman said over the sound system.

_Little roadside restaurant we artfully complain_

_Groovy tells the waitress that his chicken died in vain_

_Most every day goes by according to design_

_I live this dream and still it seems I have you on my mind._

I sang and pointed at Elizabeth, I seemed to always have her on my mind. Her soft brown eyes, that I had seen so full of hurt because of me.

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Off the coast of Carolina_

_After one or two false starts_

_I believe we found our stride_

_And the walls that won't come down_

_We can decorate or climb_

_Or find some way to get around_

_Cause I'm still on your side_

_From the bottom of my heart._

Yes, this seemed to describe everything her and I had been through. We've had one false start, I want to try again. I hope with everything, she'll give it one more shot, give me the chance to prove that I'm clean.

_I can't see the future_

_But I know it's coming fast_

_It's not that hard to wind up knee-deep in the past_

_There come a lot of Mondays_

_Since that phone booth the first night_

_Tears and miles and years and smile_

_I wanna get it right._

Okay, not quite a phone booth, but I do wanna get it right.

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Off the coast of Carolina_

_After one or two false starts_

_I believe we found our stride_

_And the walls that won't come down_

_We can decorate or climb_

_Or find some way to get around_

_Cause I'm still on your side_

_From the bottom of my heart._

_These days I get up about the time I used to go to bed_

_Living large was once the deal_

_Now I watch the stars instead_

_They're timeless and predictable_

_Unlike most things I do_

_I tell the wind and my old friend_

_I'm headed home to you._

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Off the coast of Carolina_

_After one or two false starts_

_I believe we found our stride_

_And the walls that won't come down_

_We can decorate or climb_

_Or find some way to get around_

_Cause I'm still on your side_

_From the bottom of my heart._

I looked at my group to get their reaction. Most just stared at me because they knew I put my heart into. Cruz was smiling so were Nikolas, Emily and Lulu. I hesitantly looked at Elizabeth, she had a smile on her face and a tear slid down her cheek. This gave me some courage. I walked over to her, and took her by the hand to pull her up. And I gave her a kiss. I wanted to show her, I was the man that she had married. I pulled away and she looked deep in my eyes only to ask so quietly, only I could hear…

"Where have you been?"


	3. Homewrecker

Title: Night On The Town

Disclaimer: own nothing, song or characters

Chapter 3: Homewrecker (Elizabeth)

I was playing with my son Cameron when my cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hold on, sweetheart, I've got to answer this." I told him as he tried to pull the phone out of my hand. "Hello?" it was Lulu going on about going nuts in the Quartermain house… I really couldn't blame her. "Um, I can probably do something why?" that's when she told me about karaoke at Jakes. Which was pretty cool, seeing as how I haven't done many fun things lately. "Yea, sure, let me see if Grams will watch Cam tonight and I'll give you a call back then."

I quickly hung the phone up. "Hey Cam, how would you like to hang out with Grams tonight if she wants to hang out with you?" the little boy in my arms could only giggle. "Then I will take that as a yes. Come on! Let's go talk to Grams!" I said with excitement.

"Hey Grams!" Cam and I both shouted, sometimes, I could be more of a kid then a parent. "Grams! Cam and I were hoping you'd like to hang out with him tonight." I asked. Cam was jumping up and down yelling "Please! Please!" over and over again.

"Of course I would love to hang out with my Great-Grandson!" my grandmother said. Audrey Webber was a kind lady and I loved her dearly. "Would you be going out with Lucky tonight?" she looked at me with questions in her eyes. I had recently told Grams that I still loved Lucky and maybe, if I could trust him again I wouldn't mind starting over.

"Yes, Lucky is invited on this outing… there will be others as well though. Lulu is going and she is probably going to bring her fellow, Milo. Well, I think they have something together." Lulu always said that she was going to end up with someone on the wrong side of the law. But, I know Milo will do all he can to take good care of her. She really likes him; I just don't think he knows it yet.

"Well enjoy yourself!" Grams smiled.

I ran up the stairs again as Grams held Cam asking him what he would like to do. I sat back on the floor by my cell phone and called Lulu feeling like I was some teenage girl that was still in high school. "It's good, do you want me to come pick you up in an hour?" I said without a hello. I was too excited myself. She said that it was good with her and demanded I invite people. And I shall!

After a quick conversation with Lulu I dialed Lucky's cell phone number which seemed to be embedded in my brain. God, I still loved him. "Hey Lucky, um… a few people and I are going up to Jakes for karaoke… would you be interested?" he said that he would be there "Well, Lulu and I are going to be up there at seven. So between seven and quarter after sound good?" he repeated the times to make sure he got them right and said he would be there.

x

I picked Lulu up at seven and we headed towards Jakes. Coleman was a good guy and he gave us a decent sized table. Lulu met up with Milo and Max after I told her she was not allowed to drink. No matter who offered it to her. She only laughed at me. Lucky came in as soon as Max and Milo sat with Lulu and I. I think he was making sure that there was a safe distance between Lulu and Milo because he hugged her tight, then came to me for an awkward hug.

x

Finally we were situated , it only took us the better part of a half hour. To my surprise, Robin and Patrick showed up. I always love talking to Robin, she's really nice. Lulu obviously felt bad for Robin who kept getting up and going between two conversations.. "How about we save Robin some trouble and put the tables together?" Lulu looked at me feeling bad instantly. I smiled to show her I took no offense because it was for Robins' sake, not Maxie's, who invited herself along when she overheard Lucky's and my phone conversation. Lulu was next to me and so was Lucky. I was happy.

x

Lucky had come over to me after he sang "Coast of Carolina" which was an amazing song. To show me that he still loved me too, or so I'd like to hope, he kissed me. As we pulled apart, just quietly enough I asked "Where have you been?" I couldn't stop myself because this man right here, the one hold me, was the man I had married. "I love you." I couldn't help but whisper either.

"Elizabeth Webber-Spencer will be singing Homewrecker, by Gretchen Wilson." Coleman said.

Once Lucky heard the title of the song he grinned, and so did I. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maxie's face, and it was an expression of pure hate. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself then. Wandering up to the stage I took the mic and thanked Coleman.

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hair do_

_your high heeled boots and your credit card_

_long legs and a mini skirt_

_you know what works and _

_you work it hard._

_you smile like such a lady_

_innocent and sweet_

_you drive the man folk crazy_

_but any girl can see_

_you're just a homewrecker_

_I know what your doin,_

_you think your ruin what I've got_

_but your not_

_yea, ya little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_if you get to messin with my man_

_you don't stand a chance_

_no, you're just a homewrecker_

as I finished up the chorus I looked at Maxie, because she was a homewrecker. If it was possible I think steam would have been coming out her ears. Lucky was laughing and so was his friend, Cruz Rodriguez, who if I'm not mistaken has a thing for Lulu. As I started to sing the next verse, I looked Maxie Jones in the eye.

_I'm sure you've waited a long long time_

_to find a man like mine_

_but hunny, your too late_

_so before you make your move_

_Maybe me and you should get a few things straight_

_There's two ways we could do this_

_I'll let you decide_

_you can take it somewhere else_

_or we can take it outside_

If I had to, I would take her outside a beat her up for Lucky.

_you little homewrecker_

_i know what your doin,_

_you think your ruin what I''ve got_

_but your not_

_yea, ya little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_if you get to messin with my man_

_you don't stand a chance_

_no, your just a homewrecker_

_Now hunny, I'm a christian_

_but if you keep it up_

_I'm gonna go to kicking_

_your pretty little butt_

_is that clear enough?_

_yea, you little homewrecker_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_if you get to messin with my man_

_you don't stand a chance_

_no, your just a homewrecker_

_yea, your just a homewrecker_

_homewrecker..._

I finished singing and walked off the platform. Lucky was staring at me in shock as I walked straight up to Maxie. "Is that clear enough for you, bitch?" and I walked away.


	4. The Dance

Title: Night On The Town

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Chapter 4: The Dance (Maxie)

I was sitting in Kelly's talking to my sister Georgie, while Lucky was in there on the phone. It was his bitch wife, hopefully, soon to be ex… I guess she was inviting him out for some fun. That's when I heard "Cool, so I'll meet you and Lulu at Jakes between seven and quarter after. Sounds good! See ya then Liz, bye!"

This would be perfect! May I could finally knock Lulu off her high horse in front of Lucky. I loved Lucky as much as I loved to see Lulu hurt. And tonight would be perfect. Acting like I had heard Georgie the whole time she was talking, I put my input in. I would ask her in about twenty minutes, then she wouldn't think I eavesdropped on Lucky.

"Hey Georgie? What are you up to tonight?" I asked

"Besides working till seven, nothing, why?" she looked suspiciously at me.

"No reason, I just wanted to see if maybe you, Dillon and even the professor wanted to go out for karaoke?" I asked innocently. It was a good thing that she didn't pay attention to Lucky's conversation.

"I would love to, I'll ask Dillon, but the professor has more important things to do." Georgie said.

"What does the professor have to do?" Said Marquez as he came through the door.

"This is my cue to leave. I'll go get ready!" I smiled at the professor and waved at Georgie.

x

Tonight would be great. I would show Lucky exactly what he is missing out on not being with me. I had the best outfit planned out and knew everything I would do. As for Elizabeth… Payback was a bitch.

x

Georgie, Dillon, Professor Marquez and I were all in Georgie's car heading towards Jakes bar when Marquez's cell phone ran, tuning him out I had to think of something good to get at Lucky. And I had the perfect song. It was great!

x

Lulu seen me and I thought she was going to flip, then some thug grabbed her hand and started whispering in her ear. Bitch… that should be me and Lucky. I bounced towards Lucky. "Hi Lucky! Thank you for inviting me!" I said sweetly. Elizabeth was pissed too. This was perfect!

"Mind leaving us alone?" one thug asked. I had seen him in Kelly's before. What a jerk if he is asking for me to leave them alone. Lulu was called up and she sang Kerosene… would have been good… but it was Lulu.

"Good thinking, Lulu, but too bad it your fault Dillon cheated." I smiled. That would put a damper on her evening I think.

"whose fault was it that Lucky cheated then?" Elizabeth smiled at me. That bitch. Lucky sang to Elizabeth, who doesn't even love him. She's just putting this act on because I'm here. If I wasn't, she would have tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage. He came over and kissed her, which I have to say didn't improve my mood. They had a quick whispered conversation and then she was called up. To make everything worse, she sang homewrecker. Sometimes I can't decide who I hate more, Elizabeth or Lulu. She stared at me as if asking me to fight her. Only so Lucky can hate me more, right now I could scream!

x

Elizabeth had the guts to come up to me after she finished her song and asked "Is that clear enough, bitch?" and walked away. I had half a mind to go over and hit her. I almost did except Georgie grabbed my arm, shaking her head.

"Next up, Maxie Jones is singing The Dance" Coleman announced.

The music started and so did I, putting my heart into it.

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared beneath the stars above_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a queen_

_But if I'd only know how long the queen would fall_

_Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end _

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

_yes my life is better left chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance._

If I could have known, I would have changed everything. He slept with me for pills and I wanted more. I wanted love. I almost had it too until that bitch came up with my file.

I looked at Lucky, a tear in my eye, hoping for something, but he wasn't paying attention to me, instead he was laughing at something Sonny Corinthos just said. That bastard. I thought as I walked out of Jakes.


	5. Good Morning Beautiful

_Title: Night On The Town  
Disclaimer: Do I own GH? Nope…  
Chapter 5: Good Morning Beautiful (Milo)_

My brother, Max and I had just gotten off of work when my cell phone rang. To my shock and amazement it was Lulu Spencer. "Hello?" I asked. I thought maybe Dillon had gotten to her phone and was playing a prank on me.

"Milo!" I heard her shriek in my ear. Nope, it wasn't a prank… thankfully. "Tell me you're free tonight?!" I think everyone that was in Kelly's heard. Max couldn't help but to shake his head with a grin.

Chuckling, I replied "Yea, why?" that's when she asked me. She had said something about karaoke at Jake's and that was all I heard, and Max too. Smiling I figured I'd at least make her wait.

"Um, hold on, okay Lulu?" I put my hand over the mouth piece and looked pleadingly at Max for a minute. He just stared at me and I tried to give my best puppy eyes. Throwing his head back, he gave a deep laugh then nodded his head saying that he would go.

"When would you like to be picked up?" I asked as soon as I came back on the phone. She told me that she had a ride there and I was a little bummed. Then she told me to meet her at Jake's in an hour. "Deal.

x

Max and I got to Jakes before Lulu. I realized I was about five minutes early so I held back my what-ifs. When I looked over towards the door at seven I saw Lulu come in with Lucky Spencer's soon to be ex-wife. At that moment I couldn't remember her name, but she was a kind woman.

The two women had a quick murmured conversation and I had seen Lulu tip her head back and give an easy laugh. I love when she laughs, she sounds like an angel. She ran up to the DJ Booth, obviously to throw her tag up there with Max and my tags.

Walking over towards Max and me, Lulu seemed to have a seductive smile and was swinging her hips. "Do you Giambetti brothers ever separate?" she asked with a small laugh. Max and I gave a chuckle too.

Looking at them both, simultaneously saying "No." and the four of us laughed a little more.

x

Lucky came in a few minutes after Lulu and Liz sat down with Max and I. Coming over, he gave his sister a hug while glaring at me over her shoulder… okay, so that hug was for my benefit…whatever. Lucky is a good guy, a little over protective, but an all around good guy.

"You did not invite Maxie Jones, did you?" Lulu snarled beside me. Lucky made a comment about her eavesdropping, as she mad her way to the table the five of us sat at. Seeing that Lulu was ready to snap after the first syllable left Maxie's mouth, I leaned close and whispered "you look beautiful" in her ear. A smile came slowly to her lips and she started to blush.

Lucky stood up and waved over his buddy Cruz Rodriguez. He too was detective and as he said hello his eyes seemed to linger a few too many seconds on Lulu.

"Down, Milo." Max growled at me, he knew I would Cruz out on it.

x

After a half hour it seemed our tables were settled. Lulu even took pity on Robin Scorpio who was moving between the two tables, and suggested that we combine the tables. I guess she's in a really good mood!

x

Maxie Jones had just stormed out when she realized Lucky was paying more attention to Liz and not her.

"Milo Giambetti! Your turn! Milo is singing 'Good Morning Beautiful' originally by Steve Holy." The guy announced. I looked at Lulu and smiled, hoping she knew it was for her. she smiled back, confusion etched in her eyes. I smiled to myself as I walked to the platform. Then the first bars of the music started.

_"Good morning beautiful,  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day."_

I put everything I could into singing. I quickly looked at Lulu and smiled again. She was watching me, she had a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

_"I didn't' see the light  
I didn't know the day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there."_

I wish she would be there for me when I woke up… I would love the chance if Lulu gave me one. I love her so much.

_"Good morning beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines"_

If I could tell Lulu, I would. I chanced a glance around the table I shared with fifteen others. Lucky and Cruz looked livid. But everyone else around the table was smiling. Lulu had already moved closer to the stage. I started walking down towards Lulu as I continued on with the song.

_"Good morning beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes"  
_  
I reached out my hand and held her face so she would look into my eyes.

_"And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day."_

I finished singing and she leaned close so our lips were just barely touching. "I think I may be falling for you." She whispered against my lips. Then she pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I pulled away grinning like an idiot I think. She too had a goofy grin on her face.

"For what it's worth… I think your family is going to kill me." And we both laughed. She stepped into my arms giving me a hug and mumbled something about how she would protect me. And I couldn't help thinking that this is one night I wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue to R&R!!!**


	6. Tim McGraw

**_Title: Night On The Town  
Disclaimer: Do I own GH? I totally wish, but no… not yet anyway   
Chapter 6: Tim McGraw (Carly)_**

Here I am, six thirty on a Friday night bored out of my mind. I'm on my fourth marriage to my two boys' father, and sitting in his house just is not appealing to me.

"Carly!" Sonny shouted up the stairs at me. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

It's almost creepy how he can pretty much read my mind and we aren't even in the same room as each other. I raced down the steps with a skeptical look at him, he better not have something romantic planned or I'm going to kill him. You see, I married him to keep him out of prison… and some days I wish he would go there with as much as he drives me insane. "Yes, why?" I ask, still looking on cautiously.

"Because Max just invited us to karaoke at Jake's." Sonny said, as if karaoke was number one on his list of things to do tonight.

"Yea, I'd love to go!" Okay, so maybe for the first time, and possibly the only time, there was no catch to this little outing… yet. I was going to enjoy myself. I may be in love with Jax but, I'm going to have fun with Sonny for putting me in this situation right now.

"He said he would meet us there between quarter after seven and seven thirty. So can you be ready in about forty-five minutes?" He asked… god, does he think that I'm that slow?

x

Almost fifty minutes later we were heading out of the house. As it turns out, Jason was invited on this little outing as well, and he too invited me to go. "I said forty-five minutes Carly." Sonny was mumbling. Okay, so I was five minutes later than expected. We only lived about a mile or so away from Jake's.

x

We got there to see that there were a few people there already. Maxie Jones was already pissing off my little cousin Lulu and my other cousin Lucky. Lucky's soon to be ex-wife was there next to him chatting away with Lucky and Cruz Rodriguez, Lucky's partner from the station. Next to Lulu was Milo and our most trusted bodyguard, Max… the entire reason we're here tonight.

"Happy to see you're here too." Jason said from behind me. I turned around and gave him a quick hug, showing him that I was grateful to see him. Sam was there too. Oh, joy… more complaining. Sonny and Jason jumped into a quick murmured conversation about business, the trial and a few other things as Sam and I made our way to the table, the guys closely behind.

"Hey Mr. C., Mrs. C., Jason. How are you all?" Max asked, jumping up quickly.

"Relax would you? You're not working!" Sonny said with a smile. It was one of those rare ones that he usually saved for myself and close friends, such as Max. That is one of the things I love about him. He has an amazing smile… WAIT! What was I thinking? I shouldn't be paying attention to the mans smile! The only reason I am married to him is to keep him out of Jail.

x

A lot of people ended up showing up for our group and it was entertaining to see people who didn't like each other because one reason or another sit at the same table for the people they did like. Two tables were mashed together, putting Elizabeth, Lulu and Lucky with Georgie, Maxie and Dillon, which in my eyes shouldn't be a combination matched often.

x

Milo had just come off the stage and walked straight up to Lulu, into her waiting arms, and it was so sweet. I can see that Cruz and Lucky are livid though… too bad for them. Although, I don't get why Cruz would be upset? Lucky, defiantly understandable, that is his little sister. But Cruz?

The two had obviously kissed because they both had really goofy grins plastered on their faces, and that is alright… they're so cute! I couldn't help but give a small aw, which in turn got me a glare from both Sonny and Jason…

"What are you two glaring at?" I demanded. "It's cute!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Sonny said, knowing full well that it would drive me nuts. I hate when he does the couple crap to me!

"Carly Corinthos, your up singing 'Tim McGraw', by Taylor Swift." Coleman said into the mic.

Walking up there and taking the mic, I gave him a small smile and a whispered thank you. Then the music started.

_"You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: 'That's a lie'  
Just a boy in Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On the back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone  
But when you think: Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think: ' that little black dress'  
Think of my head on your chest  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me."_

I remember the one time he made a comment about my eyes… and I did tell him that's a lie. As I watch him now, he carefully watches my every move. And then his eyes catch mine.

_"September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' god that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summer's back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe  
When you think: Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think: 'that little black dress'  
Think of my head on your chest  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me."_

That would be one way to put Sonny and my relationship… Bittersweet.

_"And I 'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep  
An' the first thing that you'll read:  
Is: When you think: Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think: 'that little black dress'  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me"_

Some day, hopefully, him and I will get it right, whether it is just friends or as husband and wife… we will get it right.

"_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: 'That's a lie'"_

Again, him and I stared at each other… and I felt a rush of emotion towards him. Love, caring, understanding, and a lot of other things that I just couldn't even begin to explain. Quickly I handed the mic back and ran to sit down.


	7. Mack The Knife

_Title: Night On The Town  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing, even if it has been a long time since I've written.  
Chapter 7: Mack The Knife (Max)_

So it's six o'clock and my brother gets a phone call from Lulu Spencer. A girl he's been ogling ever since he met her. Poor girl. She wants anyone to come up to karaoke at Jake's. What the hell? Why not. So I smile and nod my head saying I'll go, and I can see the excitement all over his face.

"Invite the boss and his wife." Milo suggests.

"Yea, so she can invite Jax?" I can't help but laugh at the expression Mr. C. would have on his face if he seen Jax walk into Jake's. "That would be disaster in the making." Milo and I both share a laugh.

"Just invite Mr. and Mrs. C. You know you want to. You've had the hots for Mrs. C. for years Max." As if I didn't know this one at all.

"Fine, as long as you leave me alone about it." I laugh. I know him, he won't.

x

It's seven in the evening and we're sitting at the bar waiting for everyone to show up. Milo and I were the first ones there obviously. Milo seemed to have checked his watch at least fifteen times since we got in and sat down. Just then we caught sight of Lulu Spencer and Elizabeth Spencer walking towards us.

"Do you Giambetti brothers ever separate?" Lulu asked with a seductive smile on her lips. Good thing Milo was hot for her, or else I may have said something that I shouldn't have.

Looking at Milo for a minute, then looking back at her, we both simultaneously said "No." and left it at that. We all got a chuckle out of it thought.

Deciding that we should probably get a table, we found a couple tables that would seat a good amount of people. Not to long after we sat down, Lucky Spencer joined us. Now, I've never been a big fan of this guy, he's pretty cocky and one of these days, someone's going to put him in his place.

A couple of seats over I heard Lulu snarl something about inviting Maxie Jones and then I realized that she had just come in the door. Well, this can never be good with Maxie Jones and Lulu in the same place; someone is bound to get hurt. With Elizabeth here, I'd put my money on Maxie being the one that gets hurt.

x

I leaned over to take a good look at Lulu after she suggested moving the tables together. Maybe there wouldn't be anyone getting hurt. This, in my opinion was a good thing because I don't think half the people here wanted to jump in a fight.

Cruz Rodriguez, who is a good cop and an all around good guy, was suddenly making me edgy. He kept eyeing Lulu. And Lulu was obviously very interested in my brother and wasn't paying much attention to Cruz.

x

Carly finished singing, with a tear falling down her cheek. And I wished so bad that I could be the one to wipe it away. But Mr. C. beat me to the punch. He walked over to the stage, and whispered something sweet to her, wiping her tears away and kissing her.

Sometimes, I really didn't like Mr. C. He always had what I wanted.

x

"Max Giambetti? Your turn." The guy shouted through the system. "It's time to bring it down a notch, with _Mack the Knife_ originally by Bobby Darrin."

The first bars of the music kicked in and I let it take me away.

_"Oh the shark babe  
__Has such teeth dear  
__And it shows them  
__Pearly white  
__Just a jack-knife  
__Has old Mac-heath babe  
__And he keeps it outta sight  
__You know when that shark bites  
__With its teeth babe  
__Scarlet billows  
__Start to spread"_

I started to realize with a small chuckle how this could be seen as my line of work. I looked out at my brother who was mumbling along with me, and swaying with Lulu. He too was smiling. He grabbed her up and pulled her a little further away from the table and started to swing dance with her. They were good together, and for each other.

_"Fancy gloves though wears old Mac-heath babe  
__So there's never  
__Never a trace of red  
__On the sidewalk  
__Sunday morning  
__Lies a body just oozin life  
__Someone's sneakin  
__Round the corner  
__Could that someone be  
__Mack the Knife"_

I looked at Mr. C., who had suddenly pulled up Mrs. C. and started to dance with her near Milo and Lulu. They too looked good for each other. Maybe I will fight to get over her. I don't think I could get Milo's happy ending.

_"There's a tugboat  
__Down by the river dontcha know  
__With a cement bag  
__Just drooping on down  
__Oh that cement is just  
__It's there for the weight dear  
__Five'll getcha ten  
__Old Mackie's back in town  
__Did you hear about Louie Miller  
__He disappeared babe  
__After drawing out  
__All his hard-earned cash  
__And now mac-heath spends  
__Just like a sailor  
__Could it be our boys  
__Done something rash  
__Sukey Tawdry, Ms. Lotty Lynia  
__And Old Lucy Brown  
__Oh the line forms  
__On the right babe  
__Now that Mackies back in town"_

I remember listening to this with my mom. We may have lived in Italy, but we still knew our Jazz. My mom always said 'earn your money right.' I guess this song is exactly the opposite of how she wanted her boys to turn out.

_"I said Jenny Diver  
__Woah, Sukey Tawdry  
__Look out Ms. Lotty Lynia  
__And old Lucy Brown  
__Yes that Line forms  
__On the right Babe  
__Now that Mackies  
__Back in Town!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Yea, look out.

_"Look out, Old Mackies Back!"_

I sang the last bar of the song with a smile on my face. Yea, that's a good one.

* * *

_**Hey! I know it has been a long time for an update. Stupid computer bugs! I'll be sure to get Chappie 8 up. Please bear with me. I'm at my Advanced Individual Training for the National guard, So, I can only update so often! Not nearly as much as I would like, so Please bear with me! Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**Riley**_


	8. New York, New York

_Title: Night On The Town  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
Chapter 8: New York, New York (Nikolas)_

Okay, so it's almost six thirty in the evening and Emily and I are enjoying Spencer's odd noises and each other's company when her phone rings. I can only think, well this can't be good.

She comes back with a big smile on her face, and I'm suddenly even more scared. It's almost as scary as when she suggested that we allow Spencer to play baby Jesus in the Christmas pageant with Michael and Morgan.

"What do you say we have a good night out?" Emily asks, she has that smile on that says she wants to do something with me, but it's not something that I would normally do. This woman has me do a lot of things that I normally wouldn't do. I guess that's part of love, right?

"It depends on your idea of a good night out?" I ask skeptically.

"Karaoke at Jake's?" She asks timidly, I hate knowing that she scared I'm going to shoot the idea down right away.

"What?" I ask with a laugh. "You can't be serious? Karaoke? At Jake's?"

"Nope, Lulu, Liz, Lucky and some others are going up and they would love it if we came to join them. That was Liz who called." Emily says with a huge smile on her face. "Please, let's have some fun!"

I have to cave in. I love it when she smiles and if I could do anything to keep it there, I will. Even if that means going to one of the local bars to sing karaoke. "Yes, if Alfred has no problem watching Spencer. But if he does-"

"Then we'll stay home and cling tight to him." Emily finished.

x

Apparently Alfred had been listening the whole time that Emily and I were talking, wise man, he jumped quickly at the chance to watch Spencer. So here I am, going to the bar to sing karaoke with the woman of my dreams. The things I do for her, but I can't help but smile.

I can tell she's excited and enjoying the time. It's not very often she can get me to go this far, but it's a good night, Emily and I are happy again, I have my son, everything seems right in the world. So why not shake life up a little bit, right?

x

Emily and I got into the bar at about quarter to eight and Lucky looks as surprised as ever to see me there.

"My, my, I never thought I'd see you here Nikolas." Lucky says with a laugh as he hugs me.

"Really!" Lulu has to chime in as well. I see her holding hands with one of Sonny's thugs and give Lucky a questioning look. "This is Milo by the way." Lulu pipes up, and Milo waved.

"Hello, I'm her other brother, Nikolas." I said shaking his hand. I quickly hug Lulu and sit Emily down next to Liz and sit next Emily myself.

"Are you going to sing?" Lucky asks. He doesn't think I will and I can tell that Lulu doesn't think I will either because she just had to stifle her laugh in Milo's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I will." Lucky and Lulu make no point to hide their doubt this time by giving a few chuckles.

"I can't wait for this." Lulu said, snuggling back into her new boyfriend.

x

I'm still wondering how I ended up here… On this stage singing a Frank Sinatra song. Don't get me wrong, I love the man's work… But for me to be singing it is beyond me. I figured the one I always heard growing up, "New York, New York" was a good pick.

I hear the start of the song and pay attention to the monitor.

_"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it - New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it - New York, New York"_

Lucky, Lulu and Emily are all shocked to hear me singing this song. And from their expressions, I can't tell if they think it's good or not. From somewhere else in the crowd I hear someone say "Wow, he's good!" So, I'm quite pleased with myself now.

_" I want to wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap  
These little town blues, are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York"_

I didn't think I could surprise Emily anymore until I got really brave and ran down to pull her on stage to dance with me. The look her face was priceless. She looked so happy!

_" If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you - New York, New York"_

I finished the song and spun Emily around in a circle.

"You were amazing!" she squealed. And kissed me. I was happy. So I picked Emily up and carried her back to our seats listening to the crowd.

"So, when did you become a lounge singer, Nikolas?" Lulu asked laughing.

"That was… wow." Sonny's older body guard said. I think his name was Max. I heard him singing 'Mack The Knife' and that was good.

"You were pretty good with 'Mack The Knife', Max, right?"

"Yes, sir." He replied offering me his hand. I shook it with a smile. Okay, so Sonny's men weren't all thugs. It was a good night too.

* * *

_Okay, I'm trying to get as many chapters up as possible on my leave. So they will be up as much as possible, Hopefully no more than 2 days in between each posting. I've also posted another, random little oneshot, I hope ya'll take a look at it. It's called "Two Hearts Alike" Let me know what yall think!  
Thanks! and Keep them reviews coming!  
Riley_


End file.
